Deal With Demons
by Foxgem
Summary: A war between the Northern and Southern Kingdoms ends almost over night due to one girl. However, who pays for this evil agreement? Kagome's Story. Kag/Inu Sess/Rin


Chapter 1

Deal with a Devil

Would this work? It had to! The girl furiously ran back to the ancient summoning book and then ran back to the spot where she again began to draw symbols. They were desperately running out of time! She had to somehow buy her sisters more time! Now that their father had a son he would soon dispose of all his 'failed' attempts! The girl closed her eyes and prayed silently to the quiet night. No one could help them! For all they knew, they were just slaves to the royal family. No one actually knew that they were the first of the royal family.

Desperately, the girl , once again, checked the book. After seeing everything in place, she set the book aside and began to calm herself. She was brilliant. She could do this. All she had to do was formulate a plan. In her time everyone at court feared her. She was impeccable and untouchable! At age seven she stumped the eldest councilman in laws and ethics.

Looking up into the mirror, the girl saw her reflection. Her black long hair was in tumbles and her jewels were all in shambles. Her kimono was wrinkled and her face was flushed. Oh this would not do! How could she convince the demon she was about to summon to take on her cause if she was not confident and brave? Slowly, the girl stood up and walked over to her dresser. Opening it up she found her favorite court kimono. When she had worn it for the first time, she had gotten over twenty offers of marriage. Touching the silver while and blue pattern dearly, she drew it out and was extremely pleased as it shown in the moonlight. Quickly, she changed her kimono and then went to work on her long hair.

After a good hour of preparation, the girl looked into the mirror and saw a royal lady more glorious than the queens of beloved gods. Pleased, the now-made woman stood and walked over to her summoning circle. Kneeling down carefully, the woman began to focus her powers into the circle.

At first, everything went really silent, then in a flash of light, he stood in front of her. She did it! The woman looked up at the furious demon. Before she could speak, he moved towards her with his nails out.

Smirking, the woman sealed the circle which sent the upset demon back once he struck it.

"Who are you?" The demon roared.

Frowning, the woman made another movement and the barrier become silent. "I spent a lot of time trying to get you to come to me and I would hate it if our meeting was found out. So, if you would please refrain from trying to attack me and keep silent. "

Inside the demon seethed and ranted in silence.

"I brought you here because I have a proposition for you." The woman walked slowly to her table and poured herself some cold calming tea. "I have something I think you would like or rather, a key into getting what you want."

The demon stopped moving and looked her up and down.

Frowning, the woman asked, "Negotiations will go a lot faster if you are allowed to talk. If I take off the sound spell, do you promise to try to keep your voice down?"

The demon scoffed.

"How about, try to keep your voice down?"

The demon reluctantly nodded.

Sighing the woman once again waved her hand.

"Who are you? Do you know who you anger by summoning me here, human?"

The woman hissed, "I'm not human, demon! Do not insult me."

The demon chuckled, "You are human."

"My scent is human, however, I am not. I have…a charm on me, that prevents me from accessing my true form."

"And you want me to rid you of it?"

The woman scoffed, "I know how to release it, but for now it must not come off. That is not why I summoned you here."

"Again, I ask, female that smells human, do you know who's anger you threaten by summoning me?" The demon asked coldly.

The woman shook her head, "I do not. The summoning spell wasn't exactly directed at you. I cast it so it would ensnare the one who would appreciate and could use the gift I am offering."

The demon narrowed his eyes, "That spell isn't easy to access."

"Nor was it to perform, I assure you." The woman half smiled at him.

"What are you offering me? What do you think I want?"

"I am offering…most valuable knowledge and a certain kingdom."

"Do not play with me!"

The woman frowned, "That is not my intent. I do not how to go about this." Standing up, the woman walked to her window putting her back to the prisoner. "I am offering you the southern kingdom on a platter, I guess."

The demon went quiet, "Are you playing with me."

The woman turned once again to him and smiled sadly, "No. I promise my offer is legitimate."

"Who are you so that I might have trust in this information?"

"I am Ritsu's third daughter."

"That means nothing to me!"

The woman scowled at him, "Ritsu's current identity is Jirok. Emperor of the Southern Tribes."

"You play with me!" The demon growled.

"I told you, we have negotiations to go over and it would help it if you shed your ignorance. If I can hide my demon side, why can't my father?" The woman demanded.

"I've met your father and his smell is pure human. Your's however has faint full demon smell."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Let's just say, he is not so careful when it comes to his children. I actually believe he hopes that we'll be found out. "

"You offer me a kingdom on a silver platter, and yet what is your price?"

"I need…help guaranteeing the survival of my family."

"Your father's and mate's lives are forfeit in this agreement."

The woman smiled, "That is the plan. I want you to guarantee my sister's and my brothers survival. Shippo is two hours old, currently and can be molded, so he won't be a threat."

"You confuse me…what do you require besides that?"

The woman sighed, "Are you not listening? I want you to take control over the southern nation while keeping my siblings alive and well. Of course, I would prefer it if they somehow were able to serve you as aristocrat or something, but I will take what I can get."

"You are throwing away your royal heritage for your sibling's lives?"

The woman growled at his mocking voice, "Do not mock me!"

"Do you have no fear for the northern nation? What about Sesshoumaru-sama? You know how he has been trying to take over the south. Why not summon him?"

The woman looked down at her hands, "Summon Sesshoumaru-sama? Never! I would never purposely insult him! He is the most noble powerful demon that has ever walked this Earth! As it is, I cannot just offer him my nation. I'm afraid he would not take it on these terms…he would need more."

"More?"

The woman shook her head, "I do not know what he would need of! I believe he could take over my father's kingdom in time, but I am running out of time. Even now, my father plans to kill all of us besides Shippo. I cannot allow that to happen. Not while I have the power to stop it!

Growing serious, she knelt before him, "Enough of this! I am offering to you the kingdom and all the knowledge you require in order to take it. Will you help me? "

"That's it?"

Stunned, the woman looked up at him shocked, "Isn't it enough? It's wealth, power, and all the strings attached. What more do you want?"

The demon slowly walked over the barrier circle, but before the woman could move or make a sound he was by her side. He bent over and tilted her head so her gaze met his. Slowly his fingers trailed up and down her delicate neck, "You are right about me. I will not take this on without getting…more. In other words, I do require a bigger sacrifice."

With that the woman studied his face shocked. "You…you cannot be…No…!"

The demon smiled a twisted smile, "Do I not look like the part?"

"You…you are too handsome! I know in character, Sesshoumaru-sama is said to be perfect! I assumed…there wasn't…a perfect man in the world so I assumed…he must look at least comely…"

The demon's smiled faded. "I'm not comely?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama…you look like a god."

Stunned the demon didn't move for a second before he leaned in closer, "So I please you?"

The woman blushed as she tried to look away. "I…I-I would not use the word please…it's too human for someone of your nature."

Sesshoumaru's soft smile was lost to the fair maiden. Sesshoumaru leaned in and whispered, "I promise to do everything in my power to make sure your siblings are kept safe so long as it profits me. I also promise to keep you alive no matter what. My last promise on my demon heritage is keep your blood noble. Does this please you?"

The woman nodded breathlessly, "I-I couldn't ask for more, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "Now, remove that spell, female. I wish to see you."

Shaking, the woman reached up to her shining blue choker and touched it lightly. "Only a male who has my permission, may take it off…Sesshoumaru-sama, please take it off."

Sesshoumaru grinned as he reached up and tore off the necklace. Instantly, there was flash of light and he was pushed back a little. After the light was gone, there on the floor laid the most gorgeous female demon, Sesshoumaru had ever seen. Her black hair grew darker, shiny, and lush. Her tiny breasts grew four times their size and her once brown eyes had turned blue/silver. She had the fox's mark upon her forehead and her nails and scent were of the black leopard.

The female demon blushed as she tried to close her opening kimono around her bust. "Forgive my…disheveled appearance, my lord."

Sesshoumaru drew her up tight against him as he leaned in once again to whisper into her ear, "I require…more."

"What..?"

Sesshoumaru traced her body with his hands without restraint. "Your virgin blood." With that Sesshoumaru crashed his lips against hers and one of his hands found her struggling breasts and freed them.

The woman tried to fight for maybe a second before she was shaking in his arms. Please, Sesshoumaru sank himself in her curves and concentrating on her moans. Lifting her up against him, Sesshoumaru traced kisses down her neck and to her chest.

Before she knew it, she was on her back, on her soft bed and an almost undone kimono. Sesshoumaru suddenly pulled away to look down at his captive. She thrashed below him begging him back. Sesshoumaru smirked before he noticed that he himself was shaking as well. Sesshoumaru stared down at his captive's face and traced it gently with a finger. "What is your name?"

"W-wh-"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he leaned down and softly kissed her, "What is your name?"

"R-Rin… my name is Rin."

"Rin."

The sun rose up slowly and cast lovely colors upon the bedroom walls. Sesshoumaru tied the sash around his waist as he stared out the window. It was more than time to leave. He had things he had to do. The information that Rin gave him last night were still buzzing in his ears. Thinking of Rin, Sesshoumaru turned to the woman who was still asleep in their bed. Their bed. Sesshoumaru smirked. He liked that.

Sesshoumaru walked back to the bed and sat next to her sleeping form. The servants wouldn't come for another hour…he could take her again…one more time…no. Her body probably couldn't take much more. After the many times they had done it during the night, she deserved her rest. Sesshoumaru tried to get himself to leave…but her scent and the memories of the night before kept him firmly rooted by her side. That was when he decided that last night was not enough. He had to have more. If he was going to get sucked into marrying that disgusting whore, he deserved to pick whom he would have as his mistress.

Leaning down, Sesshoumaru began once again to kiss her swollen lips. Rin twisted in her sleep and reached up to draw him to her. Sesshoumaru held back a chuckle as he caught her arms and held them in his. With that, Sesshoumaru drew away from her and watched her slowly rub her eyes as she awakened.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…?" Rin asked quietly as she looked at him in confusion.

"The sun has risen. I must go."

Rin sat up slowly pulling the sheet up over her body as she tried to hold back the blush on her face, "Oh…Well…thank you for agreeing to our promise."

"Rin, there is another I must demand from you." Sesshoumaru said business-like.

"Oh?"

"While I touch you, you must not be touched by another male."

"Sesshoumaru-sama…you…you are going to come back?"

"While I touch you, Rin, you will not touch another."

Rin smiled warmly as she leaned forward and place a soft kiss on his stern lips, "While you visit me, I promise not to allow another to visit me. However," She said as he drew her onto his lap, "if you do not visit me in two months, I can take to my bed whoever I please."

Sesshoumaru growled menacingly, "I will not allow it."

Rin touched his face gently, "Then visit me as often as possible."

Two years later

Traitor…liar! Kanna tore at her cage in anger. How could this happen? How could her dear sister do this to her and Kagura? Kanna hit the door with the seal on it for the thousandth time and collapsed to her knees. Bent over Kanna struggled to regulate her breathing.

This couldn't be happening. Not to her; especially not to her! This was beyond insane! Hadn't they agreed? Ever since the cradle, they were plotting against their father, Riku. Thankfully, that bastard was now gone, but the moment they heard of his glorious and wondrous death, Rin had risen and had thrown her own family in jail! Of course, by now, that whore Nagura was dead, so that just Kanna's half siblings Kiroku and Shippo, and yes that alone was planned. Well, maybe not to have them jailed, but to certainly hand them over to monks or something just so they grew up right, but to have Rin's own real sisters put in jail was unbelievable!

"Kanna, stop fighting it! You're giving me a headache." Kagura sighed from across the room.

Kanna turned to her sister snarling, "Well, I'm sorry this adjustment is so hard for you, your highness! Would you like some tea?"

Kagura looked up at her furious bruised sister and smirked, "You are really too quick to anger. No wonder father trained you to be a man!"

"Shut up! Look and see what he created out of you!" Kanna snapped at her white linen clad sister. "You are full blood demon, but you act as a high priestess for our demon hating nation! If that is not a contradiction, I don't know what is!"

"Kanna Higurashi, sit down and think with me. I might have a reason for all of this…" Kagura said quietly.

Kanna froze, "You know what drove our sister to this madness?"  
"How about instead of jumping to conclusions, you sit by me and listen."

Kanna slowly walked over to her eldest sister and sat cross legged. "Explain."

Kagura sighed, "You are so forward. Don't you have any tact? Never mind," Kagura said quickly when she saw Kanna's spine straighten and her mouth opened to protest. "I should know by now not to insult you if I want your attention. Now think, what was it that the demon said when he threw us in here?"

"Look, I know that Rin made a deal with Sesshoumaru! I could smell him all over her for months now. That's when father asked me if it was a good idea to marry her off to Hirok, I said no. I knew something would happen like this! When father was killed so suddenly after that there was no wonder in my mind who it had been." When Kagura opened her mouth, Kanna cut her off, "I know there was no demon scent! I was the first one on the site after it got called in! What I am saying is, it is possible he got a charm to hide his demon self and killed him. I know it would have disgusted him to do it in human form, but it was the smartest way to make sure it didn't come back to him. I'm just saying, it's what I would do! Even if he left finger prints behind, they wouldn't match his fingers so he would be safe from investigation.

"As to knowing that Rin made a deal with Sesshoumaru…I caught her the day after she made the pact with him. I charged in wondering what was taking forever, and that was when I caught her in bed, naked, and blood spot on the sheets. There was no wonder in my mind what happened after father made it known that he would be getting rid of us soon. As to whom, I made Rin tell me since I helped cover her bedroom up." Kanna shook her head, "The deal was he would promise to save our lives and he promised to keep our lineage royal. In return, Sesshoumaru would get our kingdom and Rin for his… mistress. Anytime he came, she would have to leave immediately and go to him and she could not allow another male to touch her. That was when she got all weird. Even you noticed how cold she had become after that night."

Kagura looked down at her clasped hands, "Did you ever see him?"

"I saw him leave one day. That was how I found out who he was. I had met him once on the battle field. Of course, he had his face hidden, but his sword and battle armor were clearly visible." Kanna wiped the tears that were leaking out angrily, "That is why I don't understand! I supported Rin in this! I knew everything and now…I'm being caged because my knowledge could get them in trouble! They call me a snitch by locking me in here!! Is my loyalties not known? I would never do anything to hurt Rin or you! I cannot believe this of her or for Sesshoumaru to find a fault in myself that doesn't exists."

Kagura sat back slowly, "Rin…made an unholy pact with…Sesshoumaru-sama? How can this be? This cannot be happening."

Kanna looked up at her torn sister. "What? Don't tell me you had no idea she was doing it."

"I knew something was happening." Kagura said slowly, "but when I would mention it, she would blush and get bubbly. I didn't have the heart to take away or blacken the only thing that made her smile anymore. "

Kanna stood once again as she stretched her arms with renewed strength. "I know. Well, I don't know about you, but I am sick of this shack. Kagura, if you wouldn't mind, would you focus your energy on my right arm?"

Kagura nodded as she got into position. After a moment, Kagura nodded.

Kanna smiled, "Alright, let's get out of here!" Kanna charged at the wall and slammed her right fist into the spell locked wooden door. The wood groaned for a second before it snapped and shattered in thousands of pieces.

Kanna covered her mouth as she lept through the hole and scanned the area. What she saw froze her. "Kagura! Run!"

Kanna charged forward at the demons surrounding the shack. A white haired half demon stepped forward and intercepted her charge. Frustrated, Kanna jumped out of the way before attacking again. Again and again, he seemed to read her moves and intercepted them. Frustrated, Kanna pulled her upper earring furiously. With a groan, she pulled it out and threw it on the ground.

Instantly, she felt her teeth lengthen, nails grew, and all of her senses became alive. Opening her new eyes she focused on her pray. After moving into defensive mode, she howled a challenge to him. Surprisingly, the half demon only smiled and motioned her on.

Kanna rushed forward and instead of intercepting her attacks, he began to seriously fight back. The men all around them were cheering and then all of a sudden she heard Rin's voice halting her.

Kanna howled her anger at the attempt to halt her progress, then in frustration, she grabbed the half demon's cloths and threw him. Kanna turned to see Rin with a green toad demon by her side. Kanna pointed at her angrily as she charged at her fiercely, "You! How dare you show your face here! After everything I have done for you? After everything we've been through, you decide to dishonor me by throwing me cage me like a murderous traitor! How dare you…!" Kanna rushed forward to plant one on her sister, when her fist met a large clawed hand of Sesshoumaru. Stunned Kanna stared at Sesshoumaru a second before leaping back.

"You will not harm one hair on our sister's head, Kagome-sama." Sesshoumaru commanded as he looked at the demon female in front of him.

Kagome closed her eyes with bliss, "My name…," suddenly, Kagome jerked around to glare fiercely at Rin, "He knows our NAMES?? Have you lost all of your senses?"

Sesshoumaru took a step forward cutting Rin out of Kagome's gaze, "You will not insult your sister. You have honor. Use it."

Kagome growled at Sesshoumaru, "Do not pretend you care for her! She is just your mistress!"

Sesshoumaru's cold stone face had Kagome backing up, "Rin-sama is my wife and currently carrying my heir. So, it would be wise not to provoke me."

Kagome snapped back. "Rin…is pregnant? Rin?? Oh…so that's why everything has been happening so fast."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her, "That is not the reason. Rin happens to be very large with child at the moment. Luckily her demon charm hides her pregnant scent and her form as well. It was when your father decided to murder our father, and promised to hand over my mate to a man who is famous for killing his women did I decide to intercede."

"Wait…so you made her your mate and yet you still kept her in the horrible situation she was in?"

"Rin was safe."

Kagome grinned, "Oh really?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Rin who was currently pale. "Rin?"

Rin placed a hand over her mouth but her eyes pleaded with Kagome to keep her mouth shut.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "You didn't tell your mate, Rin? Why, how unlike you! Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin had been starved and beaten over the last year countless number of times."

Sesshoumaru didn't move or talk but the air around him intensified and honed sharp. Rin moved forward quickly and bowed her head in front of her mate, "I couldn't tell you…if-"

"We do not discuss personal matters in public, need I remind you, Rin?"

"No…Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin's shoulders fell ashamed.

Sesshoumaru turned on Kagome, "You dare to turn my focus? Kagome, you may be family now, but I have no intention of humoring you for no matter what reason. I have a goal in mind and neither you or your pathetic mess of a family will stand in my way. Half-breed!"

The half demon who challenged her early appeared at Sesshoumaru's side and bowed, "Yes, your highness?"

"Take your woman. I can no longer bare her countenance…she makes me ill."

Foxgem: Well, that's it for now! REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
